


Wounded

by Blossomdriver



Series: No Curtain Call [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: 100 words challenge, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Game: Destiny 2: Forsaken DLC, Gen, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Tessen gets into an uh oh.
Series: No Curtain Call [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602919
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Wounded

Tessen had seen this going differently.

He was to slow to react in time. A trait of his that caused him several setbacks over the years. This time, there were larger stakes at play. 

The arc blades had dragged across his face. Leaving behind a jagged scar. Starting from the bottom of his jaw and ending at his eyebrow.

It was excruciating, and Tessen thinks about placing a bullet in his head in a means to stop the pain.

Still, Tessen continues to fight through the hoard of Fallen and Scorn regardless, even if all he can see is red.

  
  



End file.
